KuruMizo
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Kurumu and Mizore grow closer as they lose interest in Tskune. Lots of lemony lemons but plotty. Wanna skip to the good stuff? Chapter 7. Review and stuff. It's my first story so let me know how you like it. And remember, Zone-tan watches you fap. MizoreXKurumu
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters or storylines used. All rights reserved.

KuruMizo

Mizore  
It's been two weeks since the flower ceremony, and I still can't think straight. Something is… off. I should be even more in love with Tskune after he risked everything to save my life. But I haven't stalked him in days… I'm so confused. What's-  
"Mizore? Can you please give the class an answer?"  
"Oh! Um… 69," I said sarcastically. Ms. Ririko always made a deal of calling on her students whenever they were zoned out and it's pretty damn annoying.  
"That's… correct," she said sort of shocked. I bit back a smile as I heard a few kids laugh. Kurumu and Tskune both looked back at me. Tskune with a weirded out look on his face and Kurumu with a devilish smirk. I blushed a little and winked at Tskune, making them both turn around. I was a little disappointed that they both did; I don't know what reaction I WAS expecting though. Instead I went back to carving Tskune's name on my desk. It's a habit I picked up that I hadn't even noticed until three days ago. His name must've been carved almost a thousand times with my ice claws. It made me wonder what people who used this desk next period must think about the person sitting here. I stopped myself when I realized what I was doing so instead of "Tskune", it read "Tsku."  
"I'm so confusing," I whispered to myself. Then I drifted off again barely noticing my ice claws finishing where I'd left off.  
I walked around campus a bit, but of course, in my wandering, I only ended up on my regular paths and was within sight of Tskune the entire time which bothered me a little. It eased my irritation knowing that I managed to stay away from him when he was alone. He was always with somebody when I was watching. Usually Moka or Kurumu.  
"Do I do ANYTHING that doesn't revolve around this guy," I asked myself in disbelief. I looked back and saw Kurumu tackle him from behind, pressing her breasts against him and walked away disgusted.  
"Tskune's great and all… but I don't get it. He's obviously way too in love with Moka to even care about the rest of us… Kurumu tries so hard… he doesn't really deserve all that attention now does he…?"  
He has saved our lives and all… a bunch of times… but… "UGH!"  
I put my hands behind my neck and dropped down on my back gazing up at the hazy clouds over Yokai.  
"Do you really not like Tskune anymore," I asked myself out loud. I've put so much work, so much time into Tskune, it's such a waste to give up now, but… I guess that's not what I want. Who I really want is…  
The name was familiar. On the tip of my tongue; the back of my mind… but I just couldn't think of it.  
"Oh well… time to move on, I guess."  
I got up after a few minutes of cloud gazing and walked across campus towards class.

Kurumu

I got to class just as the bell rang. I glared at Moka on the way in; she was just peeling herself off of Tskune's arm before I walked in.  
"Damn that vampire chick," I thought to myself. "I can't BELIEVE I'm losing to THAT!"  
I sat down in my seat in between him and Mizore. She still wasn't in class yet but it wasn't an odd thing for her to-  
"Hey there Kurumu… watching the show?"  
I almost jumped out of my seat.  
"Oh! Dammit Mizore. You almost scared me half to death!"  
"And we wouldn't want that now would we," she said, her voice a little weird.  
"You alright there ice queen? You catching a cold or something?"  
I might have been hallucinating, but I could swear Mizore… grinned a that; just for a second. Weird.  
"No. Although I have been feeling a little different lately."  
"Different how," I asked a little concerned. Mizore is one of those girls who barely ever talk, so for her to say she's not feeling well is a little concerning.  
"I don't know… just different…"  
"It's not about what that creep did to you a couple of weeks ago is it?"  
"No! No… it's not that… I…"  
"A kiss is just a kiss… remember?" I reached up and touched her hand and smiled at her. She continued looking past me, but smiled back. I tried to follow her eyes and realized she was looking at Tskune. After a second, she rolled her eyes and  
looked back to her desk. I started to take my hand back but I felt another cold hand wrap around mine, holding me.  
"Thanks… thank you…"  
"No problem Mizore," I said with a smile. I squeezed her hand gently and she hesitantly let go. The bell rang for class to begin and we settled into our seats. The entire period I felt her glance in my direction. Tskune was alone as Moka was sitting in front of him next to Yukari. He was unprotected.  
"She's probably just plotting to get at Tskune… She won't win," I thought to myself. Tskune's MINE. I looked over at Mizore and caught her eye. I winked and stuck out my tongue at her. She quickly turned away and looked out the window. I smiled a little. Poor Mizore. She'll never get to Tskune like that.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizore

"You need to cool down before things get out of control," I thought to myself racing out of class. I barley realized I was icing over a few windows on my way out.  
"What am I even mad about," I asked aloud. Tskune? Kurumu? Moka and the rest of those girls for fawning over him? … myself?  
I felt another surge of rage and heard a window crack behind me.  
"Dammit, Mizore pull yourself together. At least until you can get to the cliff."  
I walked as fast as I could to my favorite spot in the entire campus. It was the spot with the most beautiful view of the ocean. The spot I always came to whenever I was feeling down… the spot where Tskune saved my life.  
"AAAARRGGGGHHH! I can't take it anymore. That idiot has been in my life for way too long! I don't even know WHY I liked him in the first place! Always getting us into trouble. Almost got me married off because he was too selfish to break away from Moka. He saved my life ONCE and that was with that damned vampire's help. The only person who was EVER there for me was Kurumu! SHE grabbed me when I was falling to my death."  
I was barely aware of the storm happening around me but I couldn't care. How could I have been such an idiot? This entire time! I almost killed myself because of him! TWICE! I screamed as loud as I could and fell to the ground defeated.

Kurumu

"TSKUNEEEEEE!"  
Flying around campus is a great way to stretch the wings and clear your head, but when you hear your Fated One's name shouted out like that, it's enough to snap ANYONE out of a daydream about the two of you enjoying a night of-  
I flew down towards the commotion as fast as possible shaking the thoughts from my head. (More like saving them for tonight but NOW'S not the time). I knew who it was before I even saw her. Not too many monsters on campus who could freeze an entire acre of forest. I could already feel my wings getting heavy.  
"MIZORE! Stop it! It's Kurumu!"  
Almost immediately, the winds died down enough for me to safely glide the rest of the way to the forest floor. I had to walk the rest of the way to her, using the frozen patches on the trees for direction. I found her in a small clearing surrounded by bright white ice.  
I took a few steps towards her and heard crunching sounds under my shoes. Every blade of grass was frozen individually. From all the experience training with Mizore during the summer, I knew that she was really upset. She must've frozen the entire clearing in seconds.  
"Mizore," I said slowly walking up next to her. The winds were dying down the closer I got, and I could see her digging her claws into the frozen ground as if the concentration to keep her powers under control were causing her physical pain.  
"Mizore… what's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," she said.  
"Mizore, come on, you've been acting-"  
"I SAID I DON'T-" A blast of cold air rushed from her, blowing my skirt around and making me shiver. She curled up tighter and the temperature rose again… slightly.  
"Come on Mizore," I begged. "I can't stand to see you like this… can you at least just look at me?"  
Her head came around seconds after I asked. Kind of weird for someone who was ready to blow me back to the dorms a few seconds ago. She didn't meet my eyes, but knowing she was at least willing to talk made me feel a bit easier.  
"What's the matter? You've been acting really weird all week. Everyone's worried about you. Tskune actu-"  
The next blast was so powerful it swept me off my feet and threw me back a couple of yards. I hit my shoulder against a tree and saw stars for a few seconds.  
"Kurumu!"  
She rushed over, the winds dying almost instantly and she helped me to my feet. All courtesies aside, now I'm pissed. I grabbed her and slammed her against the nearest tree.  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? If you don't want to talk, fine! But don't try and ice me for trying to help you!"  
I could feel her shrinking away from my touch and I held her firmer. A couple tears were gathering in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry… I…"  
"What Mizore? What is it? Miyabi? Me? Tsk-"  
"No! Kurumu, it's not you!" The tears started falling as she spoke. "It's… it's me… I've b-been such an idiot."  
"What are you talking about?" She started sliding down, unable to stand so I helped her down, sliding next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I was hesitant doing so- Mizore is such a distant, cold person- but she allowed me to comfort her.  
"T-this whole t-t-time… The whole time I've b-been t-trying to get… HIM to like me." The weather plunged a bit and I held her tighter. "And it's useless! I d-don't even know why I…" She buried her face into my neck and I pulled her closer to me, letting her cry. Poor Mizore…


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters or storylines used. All rights reserved. Comment and Like it, this is my first story and any and all feedback is appreciated.

Mizore

I don't know how long I was crying, but I know she was still caressing me when I stopped. I gripped her shirt telling her it was okay to let me go, but she only looked down into my eyes. Hers were so vibrant and purple. They looked down comforting and strong. I leaned my head back against her shoulder.  
"It's not his fault… I just came on so strong… I guess I was so willing to latch onto anyone after Kotsubo… I…"  
"I get it Mizore. I understand. But it's not your fault either. And you're NOT stupid. A 66 is still passing. Not exactly a 69 but I guess it's close enough," she said trying to comfort me. I smiled and blushed a little hoping she couldn't see from her angle. "But don't worry Mizore. There're plenty of guys here. Take your pick, I'll charm one for you. Or four if you're into that?"  
We both laughed at her joke.  
"Well, the more the merrier, right," I replied.  
"Exactly… Don't worry about him. He's the one at a loss. Not you. Don't forget that okay?"  
My heart skipped a beat; just for a second.  
"Y-yeah! Thanks."  
"But… can WE still be friends? I don't want to lose my little Icicle."  
"Of course!" My heart skipped another as she said that. I wrapped my arms around her chest and hugged her tight. "I wouldn't want to lose you either Kurumu."  
She smiled and helped me up to my feet. "Alright Mizore… I guess we're no longer rivals," she declared.  
"Wh… what?," I asked a little confused.  
"Well, now that you're over him, there's less competition isn't there," she said, smiling her cutely evil smile.  
"Oh… yea. Right." I don't think I've ever felt more confused or disappointed.  
"So I'll go tell the rest of the girls you're okay. You can tell them about your new development."  
"No, it's okay… you can tell them… it's fine." I just wanted her to fly away. How could she still-  
"Alright then. Bye Mizore. Hope to see you soon. Maybe we can do something Saturday?"  
"Yea, sure…"  
"Okay. Bye." She changed into her succubus form and flew off. Something made me look after her, waiting for something. A couple of seconds later I blushed and turned around quickly as I saw small hearts on her panties. I shook the image out of my head and started the long walk back to the dorms. I had to stop myself from gazing after the small speck in the sky that was Kurumu.

2 Weeks Later

Kurumu

"Ruby! Watch out!" My warning came too late. The punch had knocked her out cold her body hit the ground before I even finished.  
The creature grabbed for her but a bunch of tarot cards flew out and sliced his hand. It's bellow was so loud it seemed to break the air around it. It ran at Yukari but before it could get there, Tskune was on its back, the creature in a headlock.  
"Leave… them… ALONE!"  
The creature spun around and shrugged him off. I flew up and snatched him out the sky before he was hurt. It ran at us and I flew up as fast as I could, but it grabbed my ankle and slammed me back on the ground. My vision grew foggy as my head hit a thick tree root.  
I closed my eyes and opened them again to see Tskune fighting the monster. I blinked again just in time to see Tskune scooped up and thrown over it's shoulder at Kokoa. It then ran at Moka. I blinked  
once more and saw a limp form dangling in Inner Moka's arms. I closed my eyes again as sleep took over.


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters or storylines used. All rights reserved. Comment and Like it, this is my first story and any and all feedback is appreciated.

Mizore

I ran to the nurse's office as fast as I could, Kokoa barely keeping up behind me.  
"Mizore wait! You don't want to see him right now… will you listen to me!"  
She grabbed my hand, and, if I hadn't been so worried, I would've frozen her there.  
"I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT TSKUNE," I roared. I spun back around and ran through the doors before they'd fully opened. I ran down hallway after hallway, stopping only when Kokoa grabbed my hand again and led me back down the hallway to a door I'd passed.  
I rushed in, almost in tears. The scene in front of me wasn't good. From the quick glance I gave Tskune, I could tell that whatever it was they fought was strong.  
"Mizore," Moka reached me as I reached Tskune's gurney.  
"Where… where is she," I asked, biting back tears.  
"Kurumu? She… she,"  
"WHERE IS SHE?!"  
"Mi…zo…re…?" The voice came from the very corner of the room. A gurney was there with a ton of equipment attatched to the frail body lying there. I ran there and touched her face. The entire back and side of her head was covered in bandages. Her left wing was in a cast, as was her left arm and leg. Her neck was in a brace and she had stitches on her shoulder and chest.  
"Kurumu…" She winked at me and shuffled a little under the weight of her casts. I heard her breath catch as she moved too far and then she got comfortable.  
"When I said let's meet Saturday… this kind of isn't what I meant. I swear."  
My heart tore in two. I held her right arm, which seemed to be the only part of her not hurt and cried silently. She cupped my hand with her left and sighed.

The nurse didn't come for another two hours. I'd been sitting in a chair by Kurumu's bed watching Ruby, wrapped in a few bandages, Yukari and Moka standing by Tskune's bedside; Kokoa sitting down in a chair rubbing Batty's back. As bad as Kurumu was, it looked like he got it ten times worse. Broken arm, legs, stitches across his stomach and chest. I was almost afraid to see what his back looked like. He would slip back into consciousness for brief seconds and have a coughing fit before passing out again.  
The door opened and the nurse walked in, Gin in crutches close behind.  
She attended to Tskune first and I almost chewed off the stick to my FreezePop in my frustration. She replaced an IV and checked the monitors. Then she injected him with a needle and he breathed deeply, the sharp rattling left his breath and he breathed easier. Then she came to Kurumu.  
"Ms. Kurono? How do you feel?"  
"Not too much pain anymore. I still have a headache but nothing major."  
"Okay… your signs are looking well. You should be back on your feet in a week."  
"What do I do until then," she asked.  
"Well, you need to stay here, unless someone can take care of-"  
"I'll do it," I said standing up. Kokoa and Gin glanced at me. "I'll take her into my dorm. I'll do anything to help. Bandages, food… anything."  
"Well, if you really think you can handle the responsibility…?"  
"I do," I said confidently.  
"Ms. Kurono? Are you sure you want to stay with this young lady."  
She looked up at me and smiled.  
"Yea. I think it'd be fun."  
"Okay then. We'll get you a wheelchair and a nurse will accompany you to your dorm, Ms…?"  
"Shirayuki. Mizore Shirayuki."  
"Oh, how could I forget. You were in here a few months ago. Well, okay then. Come with me and we'll get you the paperwork. Ms. Kurono, you should be healed enough within the hour to sit down properly in a wheelchair."  
I followed the nurse out through the door. I glanced back at Kurumu. She was shuffling again under her sheets. Another quick glance around the room and I noticed Gin and the girls staring at me in disbelief. I shrugged and walked out the door.

Kurumu

She wheeled me to her dorm in silence. I have no idea what made her want to take me into her dorm, but I couldn't really question her hospitality. We got to her dorm, a few hallways down from mine and she opened the door with a key in her sweater pocket. A blast of cold air hit me and I shivered.  
"Sorry Kurumu. I'll warm it up a bit."  
I smiled a bit looking into her room. Ice sculptures lined her shelves. Some of them of myself or the other girls here. She opened the windows and stood in the middle of the room and inhaled deeply, absorbing the cold air from the room. Within minutes, the room was a bearable temperature.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
She wheeled me in and brought me to her bed. I was barely able to stand on my own, and she maneuvered me to lay on the bed comfortably. Normally I heal way faster than this… something felt wrong.  
"Thanks again Mizore. I owe you one…"  
"What happened to you guys," she asked in disbelief. "Gin was in crutches. Kokoa was limping… what…?"  
"It was really strong… it took me down with one hit… I… you see what it did…"  
"I should've been there. I could've been there…"  
"Oh Mizore… calm down. No offense, but I don't think you would've been much help. Tskune, Kokoa, Moka and Gin all working together barely managed to beat it. It felt as if Ruby, Yukari and I were just in the way. Besides, I wouldn't want you to have been hurt," I said. I shuffled under the weight of the cast and stretched a bit too far feeling pain down my back and arms.  
"You normally heal faster than this… what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I've never had to heal so much at once… I'll be fine."  
She grabbed every comforter she could find in her room, then got the ones from my room and placed them over me.  
"Sorry about the cold. I normally don't have visitors over so…"  
"It's great. Thanks a bunch…" I smiled at her. I barely felt my eyes closing, but my final sight was of the backs of my eyelids.


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters or storylines used. All rights reserved. Comment and Like it, this is my first story and any and all feedback is appreciated.

Mizore

It was around two in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I felt too anxious to sleep. It was also too warm to sleep comfortably. I looked over and saw Kurumu was fast asleep.  
"If she wakes up now she'll be in for a nice surprise," I said to myself. I slowly started taking off my pajamas. I slipped my sleep shirt up over my body and hesitantly pulled down my underwear. It was just so hot… and it's so uncomfortable sleeping with a FreezePop.  
I kicked my clothes aside and stretched out on the couch, getting as comfortable as possible. I looked over in her direction and felt my heart skip a beat as she groaned softly. Her eyes fluttered for a second then she shuffled and turned around. I felt even warmer then before…

I woke up late the next morning. I rolled out of bed and-  
"Ow!"  
I rubbed the back of my head. I was on the couch? Why-  
"Morning Mizore. Looks like your bed really does have a nice view."  
I turned around and saw Kurumu smiling at me from my bed. And then I remembered… My entire body went warm.  
"Ah! Mizore, you're blushing!"  
"Yeah, well, you're kinda the first person to ever see me like this," I said quickly putting my clothes back on without facing her. I almost had my shirt on when she screamed.  
"Aahhh!"  
I ran to the bed. "What's wrong?!"  
"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to embarrass you some more," she said smiling.  
"Well… looks like you got what you wanted," I said walking back to the couch for my pants. I made a point of bending over to pick my pants up from where they'd fallen. She laughed as I put them back on, then fell into a coughing fit.  
"Are you okay," I asked her.  
"Yea… peachy…"  
I finished putting my pants on and went back to her. The nurse had said that she should be fine by the end of the week and the bandages around her face should be coming off now.  
"Does it still hurt," I asked her, gently touching her face. She nodded as I heard her breath catch. "What's wrong…? It's never taken you this long to heal."  
"Well… it's… it's been a while since…" She looked away.  
"Since what?," I asked her. She was quite for a few moments and then sighed and blushed.  
"Well… I'm a succubus. You know that. But what you probably don't know is that succubi get their powers- all of them- from hormones. Even something as innocent as skin to skin contact is enough for me… up to a point. I've been running off of skin to skin for so long… I can't heal up as fast anymore. I need something more physical. The kiss from the flower ceremony probably saved my life if I think about it."  
I looked at her confused. "So… if you had some kind of physical contact, You'd be able to heal faster?"  
"Yeah. It would probably need to be a lot though. I don't know who I could ask… I've never been in this situation before and I don't want to charm some random guy I find."  
"Would a kiss be enough?"  
"Yea… if it lasted long enough it could probably even get me through the week. I don't know who would be willing though…"  
She shifted again, the one eye I could see vibrant and purple. I slowly leaned forward.  
"M-Mizore? Wha… what are you…?"  
"Just a kiss, remember. Just enough so you can heal yourself." I leaned down the rest of the way and kissed the corner of her mouth. Her face looked exactly like how I felt. I pulled away embarrassed and she grabbed my chin.  
"Wait… let's do this right…" She brought me closer and gently kissed me on the lips. I felt a tingle down my spine and climbed into bed next to her. She kissed a little deeper and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I kissed back gently, but let her take over…  
The deeper she kissed me, the less details I remember. The world just… faded away. It was me and Kurumu and nothing else. No one else.  
I shivered a little as I felt her tongue snake past my lips. She ran it over my teeth and I barely remembered I hadn't brushed them yet. Her good hand went behind my head and I felt the strangely soothing sensation of someone stroking my hair. I felt my eyes slowly closing as the kiss deepened. I wrapped my hand around her hip and kissed back, meeting her tongue with mine. Her body was so warm against mine… but it didn't hurt. In fact… it felt great. I welcomed in her warmth, growing warmer myself. Her body pressed close against mine.  
"Oh no," I thought to myself… "Not her!"

Kurumu

The bandages came off that day. The casts two days later. The nurse said I'd made an amazing recovery, however she still recommended I take off Thursday and Friday.  
"Your friend, Mizore must be a really great nurse if you were able to recover so quickly," she said with a smile.  
"Yea, she gave me everything I needed," I replied. She remained expressionless sitting across from us as the last of the casts came off. I stretched out my wing, flapped a few times, then retracted it back into my body. It's not very fun having your wings in a cast. I stretched a bit and sat up.  
"Anything else? Nothing else is bothering you?"  
"No, everything feels fine," I replied happily.  
"Okay. Well, you're ready to go. Just stay off of those wings for the rest of the day and you'll be fine," she said with a smile.  
"No problem, doc," I said grabbing Mizore's hand and sprinting out of the nurse's office. Before we'd even taken a couple of steps out of the door, I turned around and kissed her cool lips.  
"Thanks, Mizore," I said.  
"So… I guess this means you can go back to Tskune and the group now," she said, her eyes distant.  
"Oh…," that wasn't what I'd expected.  
"Yea. You're all healed up now. And Tskune just got released yesterday. Moka's taking care of him in HER room. Don't you want to-"  
I stood on my tip toes, gently took the FreezePop out of her mouth, and gave her a slow, deliberate kiss. I didn't stop until her face had gone a deep shade of red from blushing so hard. She was adorable.  
"I don't think I'll be going back to Tskune any time soon," I said with a smirk. She smiled her adorable smile and I kissed her forehead. I pulled away right before someone walked around the corner and saw us. Some freshman. We acted normal and walked away. News travels fast in Yokai. And this is one article that will never be in our newspaper.  
"So, how about we take a flight around campus," she asked me.  
"But… the nurse said-"  
"I think I can make you feel good enough to fly twenty people around campus," she said pinning me against the wall, caressing my face. I felt my face flush and tried not to giggle. I heard footsteps and pushed her off before Moka rounded the corner.  
"Hi Mizore! Kurumu!"  
"Hey, Moka," I said. Mizore just nodded her head and looked away.  
"We were just wondering if you two were alright. We've barely seen you for the past three days. Everything is okay, right?"  
"Yea. Actually, I have something-"  
"Moka! Where'd you- oh hey guys. Where have you two been?" He limped around the corner and smiled at us.  
"Hey Tskune!" I ran up and hugged him tight. "Are you okay?"  
"Yea, I'm fine. How about you? Are you okay? Last I saw you-"  
"I'm okay. Everyone is. And we killed it during the fight, so whatever it was…"  
"Oh, I'm glad you're alright," I backed away from him and turned to Mizore. "Mi- where'd she go?" She was gone. I didn't even sense her leave.  
"Wow… she's good," Moka said with a smile. We always used to marvel at how fast Mizore could disappear, but now…  
"Come on Kurumu. The girls are talking about the fight. We need you there in case you saw something different."  
"Oh… okay…"  
I walked with them to the Newspaper Club's room. I only glanced back when I felt the temperature begin to rise again.


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters or storylines used. All rights reserved. Comment and Like it, this is my first story and any and all feedback is appreciated.

Mizore

"You can't be mad… you did something nice for her. She's better now. That's all that matters."  
"But she'd JUST finished saying she wouldn't go back to Tskune, and then he turns the corner and right back to his arm she goes…"  
"I thought we were just trying to help her out… I didn't expect anything from it…"  
I screamed and had to stop myself from freezing the air in the room.  
"Why are you so mad?"  
"Because… I don't know…"  
"Admit it Mizore. You can at least admit it to yourself-"  
"No! It's not true!"  
"You love her."  
"I… don't…"  
"You do. You always have."  
"She betrayed me!"  
"Then you just have to get her back. Whether she wants to come back to us or not."  
"How… how are you-?"  
"Just take her. She'll understand."  
I walked out the door and almost set out on my plan, but the warm air hit me like a hammer to the face and I slid back inside and slammed the door.  
"What are you thinking Mizore! You can't just do something like that!" I wrapped my arms around myself and walked back to the bed.  
"What is wrong with me," I said aloud.

Kurumu

She hadn't been in class since Wednesday. Nobody even heard from her until the following week.  
"Mizore says she's not feeling well," Yukari announced on Tuesday.  
"What's wrong with her," Tskune asked worried.  
"I don't know. Maybe she ran out of FreezePops? It is still summer," Yukari replied.  
"Where did you speak to her," I asked.  
"Outside of class. She found me in a hallway and just told me to tell you guys not to worry."  
I knew what was wrong. I had to make it right between us. "I'll be back guys," I said pushing my tray away from me and standing up.  
"But, class starts in a few minutes," Moka pleaded. I didn't look back.

"Mizore! Mizore, please come out!"  
I probably searched the entire damned forest three times over already. She wasn't in her dorm or on the cliff either. My wings were getting painfully tired.  
"Just once more around the forest," I promised myself. I made it another thousand feet before they cramped up and I dropped to the ground. I hit hard and lay there for a few letting the world spin around me. A breeze kicked up from the direction of the ocean. It was chilly coming off the water. As I lay there gathering my strength, I was vaguely aware of the wind switch direction, getting even colder. I opened my eyes and saw her standing over me.  
"Mi… Mizore?"  
"Why did you follow me?"  
"Mizore-"  
"Why did you follow me here," she said calmly.  
"I wanted to find you. I had to talk to you-"  
"Why? You were happy with Tskune."  
"Mizore I-"  
"Don't lie to me," she said coldly. I gasped as I felt ice form around my wrists. I tried to break free but I was too tired and too weak to fight back.  
"What are you doing? Let me go," I pleaded.  
She glared at me angrily. "Here's a deal. I'll let you go if you let me go."  
"What are you talking about Mizore?!"  
I felt the binds grow colder and stronger against my wrists and ankles. "Of course you'd play dumb. Like you don't know what you're doing to me. I know you're responsible for this. That kiss…" She looked away and I felt it get even colder.  
"Mizore, just tell me what's wrong. I came out here because I wanted to help you-"  
"Don't lie to me!"  
"I'm NOT lying!"  
"The kiss! At the flower ceremony! You forced me into liking you!"  
"Wha… Oh, no. Mizore!"  
"And then you didn't stop. Coming to me for "help" afterwards."  
"Mizore, I-"  
"And then the second you see Tskune you go right back to fawning all over him. After you said you wouldn't go back-"  
"I didn't mean to! And I missed you the whole time-"  
"Prove it."  
"Wha-"  
"Prove it."  
"Mizore… I-"  
She walked over to me and straddled me leaning forward, her ice claws pressed hard against my neck.  
"Anybody who kisses a succubus becomes its slave forever. Yukari knew it. It's impossible it just slipped your mind."  
"Mizore! Listen to yourself! Anybody who kisses a succubus! But I kissed YOU. You're not charmed."  
Her face faltered for a second.  
"That can't be true. I'm in l-"  
"I know Mizore. And I love you too!"  
Her composure fell completely and she fell to her knees, the restraints melting around me. I shuffled next to her and kneeled down.  
"Are you okay Mizore," I asked gently.  
"Yea… just confused…"  
"You don't have to be. I mean… you seem to know what you feel."  
"Yea, but that was when I had someone to blame. Now… I don't know if I…" She looked over and caught my eye and I looked away a little hurt. She shuffled closer to me and wrapped a cool arm around my waist. The chill of her arm sent a shiver down my spine. At least… I think it was the chill.  
"Kurumu… I… I've had these feelings all week. And when I heard you were hurt… my heart tore. And now… you're here… and I… I just wanted to tell you that I-"  
"Mizore?"  
"Yea?"  
I turned toward her and quickly kissed her cheek. I looked away and felt her eyes burning the back of my head. I slowly turned back around and saw her blushing a fierce red. I smiled at her and was shocked as she sprung towards me and pinned me down to the dirt by my shoulders. My heart started racing and I started to fight back instinctually. She leaned down, the FreezePop falling from her mouth, and kissed my lips and my heart raced even faster. I felt my cheeks flush as I looked up into her bluish-purple eyes.  
The kiss was more exploratory then anything. It was obvious she'd never done this before other then our time when I was healing. Neither had I, but, being a succubus, things like this came easily to me. I let her control the kiss. Speeding up and slowing down occasionally, letting her soak me in. I tilted my head back unintentionally, getting sucked into the heat of the moment. My hands reached up and held her waist. Her face flushed again when I did and then her eyes slowly closed as she gave way entirely to the kiss.  
We remained like that for what felt like hours before we broke the kiss and decided we'd head towards my dorm to sleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

I still don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters or storylines used. All rights reserved. Comment and Like it, this is my first story and any and all feedback is appreciated.

Mizore

Sleeping in her arms. Listening to her each and every breath escape her lips. Watching the movement of her chest on each inhale… feelings I'd never felt before flooded my mind that night. It was too much, being this close and unable to touch. And the heat was almost unbearable, even though I'd kept movement and extraneous activities to a minimum. I just couldn't control my racing heart.  
She slept in nothing but a silk gown, something she said she was used to. Although I think she found her sexiest gown for me. Meanwhile I slept in one of her school shirts which was a bit short for me and a new pair of underwear which had been getting damper by the minute… and I can't blame that on sweat or melting.  
She slept on her side, with her knees pulled in slightly towards her. I moved in as close as I could, breathing in her warm scent. She smelled of the leaves and dirt of the forest- mostly my fault- and of something else… something primal.  
"So she smells like that all the time," I asked myself aloud smiling. The scent of sex is very distinct. And very seductive. Like honey to a bee I was attracted to the area of the strongest scent. At first it was her breath; warm and inviting. Then behind her jaw; smooth and petite. The scent grew even stronger towards her neck.  
I moved lower down on my search and felt my lips brush against her neck for an instant. I froze as she stirred slightly. Her small, delicate hands came up and rested themselves underneath her head. I didn't move until I again heard the steady rhythm of her breath against the stale, warm air of a high school dorm. I continued my search, moving down her neck across her chest and stopped at…  
"I probably should've guessed that," I thought to myself. Her cleavage. I inhaled deeply and was lost in the scent. I'd almost dozed off when suddenly I felt her stir again. I squeaked when I felt her hands grab me underneath my arms and pull me up.  
"You're such a tease," she said blushing.  
"How long were you awake?"  
"I was never asleep," she said with a grin.  
"Oh… that's great," I said blushing back.  
"So what exactly do I 'always smell like'," she asked self-consciously.  
"Like… a really passionate night," I said with a smirk.  
"Well, if you like the scent, you could always share some of my perfume," she said innocently.  
"Don't make me beg," I said after a few moments. I couldn't hold off on my emotions anymore. Her soft skin, her smiling lips; and her eyes. You can't not look into those eyes and not feel uncontrollable desire. I certainly couldn't.  
She leaned forward enough to brush her lips against mine and then pulled back an inch, urging me forward. I leaned towards her and kissed her lips briefly; exploratory. Then she snapped.  
Suddenly, I was on my back, my arms pinned beneath me, and Kurumu was straddling my waist leaning down over me. How she managed to do that so fast, I'll never know.  
"We're gonna do this my way," she said persuasively.  
"Okay," I said awestruck. I didn't need much persuasion.  
"I'm cursed with experience just for being a succubus, so, how about you be the girl, and I'll be your guy? Just tell me what feels right. Then we'll switch. Deal?"  
"One condition."  
"Yea?"  
"Be gentle…"  
"No promises," she said with a smile.  
She kissed me on the lips and then quickly slid underneath the covers.  
"Wait, where did you GO!" The last word came out as a loud squeak as something warm and wet and smooth quickly darted across my thigh. I tried to pull my knees in for protection, but an iron grip held my leaden legs in place.  
Her licking increased in speed as she licked further along my inner thigh. I bit my lip, bracing for the increasing sensations. She chuckled.  
"Relax Mizore. It's no fun if you don't enjoy it."  
"Believe me… it's the most fun I've ever had." I was shivering. Probably the only time I've ever done that. "Kurumu! Not th-ERE!"  
She'd licked some place that was very sensitive. I felt my eyes rolling back and my muscles tensing.  
"So receptive… I like."  
All I heard were the sounds of her tongue and lips against my flesh. I felt myself moaning, but then pressure started growing deep inside and I bit my lip to try and hold it in.  
"You've gone quiet Mizore. What's the matter?"  
I blushed in response, too afraid to open my mouth.  
"Hmm… I can smell you getting close. Can't hide that from me cutie." She smiled.  
"Dammit. That's not gonna be much FUN!"  
I felt something go deep inside me, multiplying the pressure in me.  
"Only one finger? I thought you were a tough cookie. Seems I thought wrong. I wonder…"  
I felt it slowly turning inside me, sending my nerves firing to the sensations. The pressure was building. More and more each second. It was getting hard to breathe, hard to move, and impossible to think of anything else but her eyes staring up into my soul.  
"Kurumu… I'm gonna-"

Kurumu

She didn't wake up for almost seven minutes. In my spare time, I licked her clean. It was actually pretty cute; instead of a liquid like most girls would make, what came out of her was almost like a slushie, cold and icy. And just as delicious. Even better there was something close to a small puddle on the bed. A small, sweet tasting puddle.  
I rested my head on her chest and listened to her breath. I was almost asleep myself when I felt her begin to wake up.  
"…crazy dream," she muttered. Then her eyes opened and I looked deep into them and smiled.  
"Or not," I said playfully.  
"…oh. So you are real aren't ya," she said blushing.  
"As real as that little puddle you made there."  
"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry Kurumu! I-I"  
I shut her up with a quick kiss. I could tell from her face she got a nice taste of herself, still on my lips.  
"Tastes good doesn't it," I said teasingly.  
"We should bottle it," she said, panting slightly.  
"I might just."  
A few minutes went by while I hugged her, running my fingers over her flawless skin before the silence was broken.  
"Your turn," she said silently.  
"Oh, I don't know. You're so tired."  
"Still enough energy to rock your world," she said evilly.  
"I don't know… I mean, it's late. We should probably just-"  
"What's wrong Kurumu?"  
"Nothing. Just…, nothing."  
"Is somebody scared?"  
"Not scared… energetic. I feel like I just downed a gallon of Red Bull."  
"Really?"  
"Yea… if we do anymore tonight I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a year."  
"Hmm…"  
She walked her fingers down my stomach. Everywhere they touched felt colder then the rest of my body, and each new touch felt colder then the last. I broke her eye contact and watched as her fingers grew in length and girth closely resembling her ice claws.  
"What are you gonna do with those," I asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
She giggled. "I'm not quite sure. But I think you'll tell me." She slowly slid them up my gown and rested them in between my thighs, the tip of one finger pressing against my lips.  
"Mizoooore," I moaned softly.  
"Yes Kuru?"  
"I'm glad it's you," I was blushing so much, there was no point in trying to keep dignity.  
"I'm glad it's me too," she said smiling. She gently grabbed me in her giant frozen hands and brought me close to her body facing away. One hand explored my left breast. The other went back to in between my legs. I felt my teeth starting to chatter and moaned softly as I felt her finger press back against me.  
Her every touch was gentle and exploratory. Despite her smooth speech, I could feel her hands shaking almost as much as I was shivering. Slowly, she rubbed every inch of my chest and thighs, taking care not to touch anything sensitive. However, the unintended teasing was driving me insane. I honestly didn't think I'd be able to handle anymore, but I bit my tongue… didn't want to rush her.  
"Oh god Mizore… how often have you done this?"  
"I… it's my first time."  
"I'd hate to know what you'd feel like after some experience," I said, still trying to be playful.  
I felt a gentle kiss near the nape of my neck and suddenly couldn't talk. I then felt the kiss turn into a small nibble and the world turned into explosions of color. Succubi have thousands of times more nerve endings then humans do… and it felt like Mizore was hitting every single one.  
"It's just getting warmer and warmer down here," she whispered gently in my ear, her cool breath biting against my earlobe.  
"Mizore… you're such… a tease…" I was able to say breathlessly.  
"Oh! Sorry. Did you want something," she asked, almost too well.  
"… please…" I could barely whisper. My head was spinning with sensation. My body craved more.  
"Please what?"K  
I knew she was scared. Scared enough, she wanted me to say it before she did it. But each second felt like hours. Each breath filled with the scent of her puddle.  
"I… need… you…"  
"You have me." She plunged her fingers in. The last comprehensible thought I had was that at least she wasn't using her icicles. And then my world faded away.


	8. Chapter 8

I still don't own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters or storylines used. All rights reserved. Comment and Like it, this is my first story and any and all feedback is appreciated.

Mizore

This was the most nervous I'd ever felt in my life. Kurumu is a succubus. I couldn't be that good.  
"HOLY CRAP!"  
Another loud scream from her brought me back to reality. I had my right arm wrapped around her arms and chest from behind, holding her tight hoping it'd stop her from flailing around so much and hurting herself. My left hand, however, was really busy.  
I'd tried to start with two fingers, but realized really quickly that succubi are extremely tight. I'd settled on gently sliding around my ring finger and stroking her with the rest. I could feel her squeezing me. Each time I went in felt as if something had caught my finger and would never let it go. Timing it with her breath helped me get a steady rhythm.  
I held her as another spasm shot through her body. Pressed tight against my chest, I was able to feel the muscles in her back fighting to keep her wings from growing.  
"Tell me how it feels," I asked in an attempt at being sexy. Her only answer was to moan even louder. I gently kissed behind her ear, leaving a cool spot where my lips had touched.  
She was clawing at the bed now. Her back arched, her muscles tense. I could barely hold on to her. I felt her tail wrap around my wrist. I hadn't even notice it'd popped out.  
I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted Mizore to feel what I'd felt. I knew I couldn't get her there with my tongue, but with my powers…  
"Kurumu?"  
"GOD! Yes?" She could barely keep her voice now.  
"I'll see you in the morning," I said softly.  
As quickly as I could, I slipped in another finger inside her impossibly tight body. Then I started to slowly expand my fingers inside. I heard her moans and listened for the change that would tell me she couldn't take anymore. It came quicker then I'd hoped. A few quick swirls around and her spine suddenly went completely straight and what felt like a wave erupted from her. After about a minute of riding out her orgasm, I felt it coming to an end. I gently laid her down and felt her body go limp as she fell into a deep sleep. Luckily for me, I'd been able to catch some and freeze it into tiny little ice cubes. They melted deliciously on my tongue as I spooned with my new obsession.

Kurumu

I remember waking up to the sound of my alarm clock, but instantly going back to sleep as it shut itself off. Almost four hours later, I awoke with a melting lump of ice where it used to be.  
Her arms were around my sides. Her left hand still cupping my breast. I smiled. The scent of sex was heavy in the air. It clung like the smell of fresh grass after a rain storm. Her breath felt like a crisp mountain breeze on the back of my head. Her still sweaty body pressed against me like water from an icy river. This was the most refreshing day I'd ever woken up to.  
She awoke shortly after I did, gently kissing the back of my head, thinking I was still asleep.  
"Good morning beautiful," I whispered softly. She kissed me again and lifted her arm up so I could turn to face her. "Did you get mad at my clock," I asked jokingly.  
"Yea. Sorry about that," she said blushing. I kissed her lips gently and smiled.  
"Last night…"  
"Yea…"  
No more words needed to be said. Feeling her cool breath against my face, I could tell she knew I didn't care about the clock.  
"So what now," she asked quietly.  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
"Honestly? I'm starving."  
"Me too. But it's too late for breakfast-"  
"That's not what I meant," she said, smiling softly.  
"Oh!"  
"But if you're hungry, I sent an ice clone to get us breakfast when your alarm went off. There's food on-"  
I quickly straddled her, kissing her hungrily. I wraped my hands behind her head, locking it in place as I pressed my lips against hers. I felt her dissolve to my touch, kissing back without hesitation. I slowly pulled away smiling softly.  
"Was that enough?"  
"I've got a big appetite, but it's fine for now," she said softly. I could tell she wanted more, probably as much as I did, but she'd been out of the cold for hours. I was kind of worried about her.  
"Let's take the food to your dorm," I asked happily.


	9. Chapter 9

I still don't own any rights to the Rosario Vampire. Rate and Review, it's my first story. (Thanks to Bob for my first review. This story has less followers than my second (What's Bad Luck Good For if you're interested) but I still love it the most and I might do a fan vote thing if this actually gets more reviews/followers). So if you guys really wanna see the next chapter, I'll publish it after 3 reviews, not counting the two I've already got.

Mizore

We ran as fast as we could to my dorm. We hadn't bothered to put on any clothes and knew what would happen if we got caught.

"That was so fun," Kurumu said still giggling when we made it to my dorm.

"You're crazy," I said, smiling, still catching my breath. She jumped onto my bed where she found one of my shirts and put it on. It was just long enough to barely cover her. I smiled at her playfully.

"That looks good on you," I said, setting the food on the table. She walked over and took my plate humming softly. I'd gotten her a yummy little rice cake.

"So, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean," I asked her.

"For the rest of the day? Tomorrow? The rest of the week?"

"Well, I kinda hoped you'd want to cuddle some more. And maybe tomorrow we can break in my bed," I saw a glimmer of a smile flash past her face as I said that.

"Sounds fun," she said, slowly eating her rice cake, not taking her eyes off of me. I looked down at my thighs thinking I dropped something. I looked back up and she gently took my face and kissed me, partially chewed cake and all.

I swallowed and kissed back, slowly closing my eyes. I wanted this image burned into my mind forever. I dropped my sandwich as I felt her slowly picking me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist. Next I knew I was on my bed.

"Damn," I thought to myself. "There goes my cuddling plan."

Kurumu

I was utterly in control of her sensitive and responsive body. I straddled her, gently teasing her with her my tail and ran my tongue over hers hungrily. She let me have her. She let me nibble her lips and gently kiss down her cheek.

She groaned as she felt my tail flick past her again. She tried to take control of the situation. She struggled against the grip of my thighs on her waist, but I held her so tight she knew there'd be no escape. I held her wrists and kissed across her collarbone. I gently scratched down her chest, nails carefully raking across her soft flesh. It was the most delicious feeling ever. Delicious was really the only way to describe it. The feel of her modest breasts against mine, her hard nipples like little cherries poking against me. The rhythm of her heartbeat fluttering against her chest. The taste of her lips as I kissed and nibbled them, desperately trying to fill myself with her taste. The smoothness of her pale thighs, my hand squeezing and molding into them. The ecstatic, pleasurable pain of her hands pulling my hair. The pressure of her legs wrapped around my waist, her body desperately trying to grind against me begging for some friction, which I teasingly denied. I heard her moan through her labored breathing. Just from touching her, I could feel her mounting need for release. There's no way either of us would've heard the hurried footsteps outside our door. No way we would've been able to pull ourselves off each other even if we knew the door was being kicked open.


	10. Chapter 10

**I still don't own any rights to the Rosario Vampire. Rate and Review, it's my first story. (Thanks to Guest and Arsenal89 for the rather hateful reviews. Although I have been spelling Tsukune's name wrong (thanks for the correction), I'm pretty sure there's more than enough warning that this is yuri. If you don't like reading about two hot girls getting it on, don't read the story (or the first chapter of the story as evidenced by your reviews)). Also, thanks to Icefur of Iceclan, Bob (again), The Crimson Harbinger and awesome for the rather uplifting reviews. I might do a fan vote thing if this actually gets more reviews/followers). So if you guys really wanna see the next chapter, I'll publish it after 7 reviews (technically 5 since I've published this one two reviews late).**

Mizore

"KURUM-"

"MIZO-"

The two voices stopped at the same. I panicked and jumped, hitting my head on the headboard. Kurumu screamed and fell off the bed. I tried to hide myself under the blanket, glaring at Kokoa and Yukari as they stood slack-jawed in shock.

"What were you guys-"

Kokoa grabbed Yukari and dragged her as she flailed from the room. She shut the door behind them and I waited before looking down to find Kurumu. She'd hidden herself behind a chair, holding her head. I could see she was biting back tears.

"Kurumu?"

"Wh-what?!"

I walked over to her, my hands on her knees. "It's okay," I said reassuringly. She shook her head.

"Th-that w-was the most-t embarrassed I've ev-ver been-"

"Shh… it's over now… they won't tell anyone. They're our friends. They were going to find out eventually."

"But like th-this?!"

I just patted her leg, gently rubbing it, hoping the touch would help her. She sobbed and buried her face in her knees for almost 10 minutes before she calmed down. "Are you okay," I asked hesitantly when she looked up a couple minutes after her last sob. She nodded uneasily. I took a seat beside her on the floor, humming softly. "Don't worry…" I kissed her shoulder. She nodded a bit, smiling softly.

"I think we should go talk to them," she said, looking down at her knees.

I patted her shoulder.

"You're probably right," I said softly. I started to get up, but she suddenly grabbed me, knocking me off balance, and pushed my face into her cleavage. It was so warm, the heat was almost unbearable. But I'd never felt anything so soft before in my life, and the scent. The scent was so intoxicating. My eyes closed and I felt myself going into a trance before she let me go. "What was that for," I asked breathlessly.

"Hmm?" She stood up, her assets rocking in the most hypnotizing way and she skipped to my dresser to borrow one of my uniforms. I remained on the floor a bit longer, watching her as she bent over slightly to look through my clothes.

"Wow…"

Kurumu

"And I'm sorry you little girls had to see that, but you should really try knocking first," I teased angrily.

"I go where I please," Kokoa said, arms crossed, looking away, Batty perched on her shoulder, although I could tell she was hiding a-

"Ow-! DAMMIT YUKARI!"

I grabbed her and put her in a headlock. She screamed as I pinched her.

"I give! I give!"

I put her back down and smiled smugly. Mizore took the pan and kicked it away into some bushes.

"So… you guys are…"

"Yeah…" I nodded. There wasn't really much to say.

"What about Tsukune?"

"What about Tsukune," I repeated disdainfully, arms crossed. I saw Kokoa smile a bit. She was being oddly quiet, absently petting Batty's back.

"You guys aren't going to say anything, are you," Mizore asked quietly. Yukari could hardly keep her mouth shut and Kokoa might tell her sister anything.

"No… I promise," Yukari said softly.

"Vampires don't go around ruining secrets," Kokoa said shortly, a screech from Batty finalizing her statement. I nodded as I felt Mizore's cold hand wrap around mine. I felt the flush run up the back of my neck as she squeezed my hand, wanting desperately to go. I waved goodbye as she pulled me away, smiling as she dragged me into a narrow alleyway formed by two of the school buildings. The alleyway was obstructed by trees to make it less obvious so most kids wouldn't find it and spend time cutting in it. She used it to pin my back against a wall, bracing herself against the wall behind her to cancel out my strength. It felt so erotic being pinned down and unable to move. For the first time I really felt like she was in control and the thought of it made my toes curl in delight.

"Mizoooore," I whined.

"Shh," she said softly, quieting me with a kiss as her knee ground against me. I started to moan and whimper, apparently too loud because the next thing I felt was a cold hand wrap around my mouth, muffling me. I looked at her, excitement in my eyes, she stared back with her smug smirk, Freeze-Pop stick hanging from the side of her mouth. The friction from her knee was getting to be too much. My breath was short and I struggled against her iron grip. I closed my eyes, moaning muffled by her hand, pressure rising inside me. My scream must've just been loud enough to mask the sound of the camera. The breeze that passed was completely inconspicuous. And as I lay there on my knees, trying to regather my strength, Mizore rubbing my back, there was no way either of us could've known what'd just happened. The jerk.


	11. Chapter 11

**I still don't own any rights to the Rosario Vampire. Rate and Review, it's my first story. So I'd like to thank Icefur of Iceclan (again), iddyvanzun, Crimson Harbinger (again), Bob (again), Bag of Buscuits, X-Eyed717 and SwiftWhiteWolf for the absolutely amazing reviews. I really appreciate them, guys. I might do a fan vote thing if this actually gets more reviews/followers). As those of you following daily have probably realized, I'm having trouble keeping up with my chapters. I'm making them up literally as fast as I can, but it's really hard to keep up and I'm incredibly sorry for that. So for the next chapter, I'm going to ask for a huge 25 reviews. More than one review from the same person will be counted as ONE review (sorry you smart guys). I will, however, count anyone who reviews my other story "What's Bad Luck Good For" and this as two reviews each. Thanks a bunch, guys, I'm forever gracious to all of you. Now buckle your seatbelts, because the action is right around the corner.**

Mizore

Kurumu had gone to her own dorm that night. She'd said she needed to study for Ms. Nekonome's test, and there was no way she'd be able to study with me in the room. We'd realized earlier that day that we'd been a bit careless. In all the kissing that's been going on in the past few days, I'd accidentally kissed her. Suddenly, saying no to her was near impossible; although, I wasn't sure if I minded.

"The affects grow stronger with time… I need to ask Yukari if she knows a way to break this," she said worriedly.

"It's okay. I'm not sure if I'm totally against this, Mistress." Yeah. That was the other thing. Every sentence directed at her ended in "Mistress".

"Stop calling me that!"

"Yes, Mistress."

She'd screamed and thrown her hands in the air.

"Ugh! Can you please act completely normal? That's an order!"

I'd smiled. "You're giving orders now, Mistress? I'll be glad to do anything you ask of me, Mistress." I smiled teasingly and she flew away in a huff.

Now I was relaxing in my room, the temperature back below 0, just like I liked it.

I was halfway through one of my several make-up home works that'd piled up over the week when someone knocked on my door. No one ever knocks on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," a familiar voice said.

"What do you want, Gin?" I slipped on another shirt before I opened the door.

"I just wanted to say hi to a beautiful snow angle today and you were my first choice," he said, handing me a rose.

"Hi. Bye," I said shortly, hoping that was enough.

"Wait, wait, Mizore. Come on, can I come in?"

I sighed softly. I could see his hand was still wrapped up and there was a fading scar on his cheek. I guess he still hadn't healed up from the fight and I felt slightly bad about just leaving him out there.

"Fine, come in. But I'm not making it warmer in here," I grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm always warm standing next to a beautiful girl."

I had to hold back a laugh. It was funny how ineffective his complements actually were.

"Why are you here," I asked, sitting on my table.

"Slow down! I was getting to that!" I crossed my arms impatiently. "So, I was doing some snooping around to see if I could dig up any dirt on that last monster we fought. Snooping's normally your job, but you haven't been to the Newspaper Club in a while…"

"Yeah. And? What was it? What'd you find out?" Any information on the creature that hurt my Kurumu was good information.

"Well, nothing yet. But I did manage to take a really great picture that might make it to the front page," he said. His wolffish grin sent a chill down my spine. MY spine.

"And it involves me, how?"

He held up the picture. I was sucking on Kurumu's neck, my knee had moved enough fabric of her skirt away for you to see the wet stain on her underwear. There was no way to just explain it away. I glared at him red-faced.

"Now, before you get mad, I jus-"

I had my ice-claws pressed against his chest. I thought I'd had him pinned, but suddenly he wasn't there anymore.

"Do we have to play this game?" I shot ice shards at him behind me, hoping to end his stupid-

He grabbed my arm and effortlessly twisted it behind my back, locking me in place.

"Sorry, Mizore, I don't want you to hurt yourself," he said softly.

"Let go of me," I screamed.

"Mizore, I've got one request. Either this can go in the paper, or you can convince Kurumu to let me watch. Come on. I could be asking for a lot worse." I was near tears. This was worse than Kotsubo. This was worse than anything. "The newspaper comes out at the beginning of the month. You should hurry."

He was gone before I even turned around. He'd even closed the door. I just stared at the picture he left on the floor and sighed, my room snowing softly. "Damnit…"

A FEW MINUTES BEFORE

Kurumu

The scratch I'd been able to leave on his cheek would probably be gone by tomorrow. "Goodfornothing asshole," I growled under my breath. I'd sliced the picture up into as many pieces as I could.

"How do I tell Mizore…," I thought out loud. _It was her fault… she's the one that couldn't wait until we got back to the room! _I sighed

_No… that's not right… I've cornered her before too…_

I thought up a million different scenarios as to how I could ask her, what I could say to her. All of them sounded stupid. And if she said no, there'd be nothing-

"She… she can't say no, can she…" I shivered, sick with myself at the thought. But the next newspaper would be out in less than a week and… no matter what, I couldn't let that story leak.

"If they find out…" I shuddered at the thought. Succubi are facing tough times. The Population Police amongst us don't tolerate lesbian or gay relationships unless they've added a couple of children. The entire reason I came to Yokai was to find a suitable mate amongst the school. I hadn't even thought about what would happen if they found out about Mizore and I. I'd probably get locked up… and a mate would be chosen for me. Just like Mizore… _I can't let them do that to me…_

_You can't do that to Mizore_, my conscious screamed.

"I know… that's the scary part…"


	12. Chapter 12

**I still, unfortunately, don't own any rights to the Rosario Vampire and I never will. Rate and Review, it's my first story. Thanks to Bob, Bag of Biscuits, iddyvanzun, chawaffle, Icefur of Iceclan, The Crimson Harbinger and CanaanAlphardForever for the absolutely amazing reviews and PM. I really appreciate them, guys. I lied about the 25 reviews thing. I wouldn't make you wait until then for my next chapter. I hate waiting longer than a day for anything. The next few chapters will, however, take a lot more time. I'm currently working on the JinxXRaven story I've been telling you about, and I want to start at here new stories immediately, a MarcelinexPrincessBubblegum, RubyxKokoa and JokerxHarley. But don't worry guys. This story is still my number one and I'll come back to it soon. I might do a fan vote thing if this actually gets more reviews/followers). Thanks a bunch, guys, I'm forever gracious to all of you. **

Mizore

As the day drew closer, I got more and more nervous. I'd stayed up all night carving sculptures to try and get my mind off of it. It was weird, but Mistress hadn't tried to come and see me either. For the past month we'd barely gone a day without seeing each other, and now, barely four have passed and I've never wanted to see her more. I sat up in bed suddenly.

"Whoa…" My heart felt like it was being tugged forward. My legs started moving and I couldn't stop. I **had** to see her right **now**. I tried reaching for my keys but my legs couldn't stop. Nothing was more important than seeing her right now. Not even the- DOOR! I opened it as fast as I could, barely clearing it before I bursted from my room. I was walking barefoot out into the inky black Yokai Academy night. I heard crows flying past… or were they bats? I kept walking, my heart decided upon one thing. I had to be somewhere right **now**.

I was nervous, but I wasn't afraid. There was this calming thought. That something I loved, something I needed would be there for me at my destination. Was it Mistress? It **had** to be her! I sped up, wanting desperately to see her. But… why would she want to meet out here? Why wouldn't she have just whisked me away like normal? Why is she pulling me to her like this? I suddenly didn't like it. I slowed down, but I couldn't stop. It was impossible to stop. I grabbed a branch, trying to hold myself, but my legs refused to stop moving. I jumped up, reaching a thick, high branch; high enough to keep my feet off the ground. They kept moving, but I clung to the branch. My heart started feeling like someone… no… like _Kurumu_ was squeezing it. I screamed as I shook, barely able to hold on. Cold blood ran from my nose and I could feel it working its way up my mouth. I coughed to get it out, but there was more on the way if I didn't let go. Every cell in my body was being pulled forward and if I didn't let go, I'd rip myself apart. I knew that without knowing it. I slid off the branch, falling down on my back. I tried to lay down for a moment and catch my breath, but she wouldn't let me. I tried to stand up, but only made it to my knees before I started crawling forward. Sharp rocks and sticks scraped at the sensitive skin, but at least the grip on my heart was loosening. My head stopped swimming and I could see straight again. I got to my feet and kept walking, ready for anything.

It wasn't long before I heard the crying. It was soft and familiar. It sent shivers down my body just listening to it. It made me want to act. I **had** to act. She was crying. My Mistress. My Kurumu! I ran, forward, trying to find her and stumbled into a clearing.

"NOO!"

There wasn't much left to see before the bag covered my head, but I was able to glimpse a very hairy wolf being entertained by a couple topless succubi. And my Kurumu, albeit tied up and against her will, was one of them.

Kurumu

They'd charmed the idiot dog into getting us here. There was no way he could've been that much of a jerk. I should've seen it. The Population Police had somehow gotten wind of Mizore and I. They'd captured me when I came to beg Gin to stop. Getting me to bring Mizore here was the easy part… Now I was tied to a tree, my breasts exposed, while my two guards kept the wolf entertained with a dance we use to hypnotize men. Mizore was kneeling down opposite me, staring at the ground. They'd forced me to make her sit still and be quiet. Occasionally she'd cough up blood and I winced, knowing how hard she must be trying to break the spell. But disobeying an order is impossible… even if I wanted her to.

The clearing went silent at the sound of rustling in the forest. I glanced up and saw him. And when I saw him, I couldn't get my eyes off of him.

He was about 6'8", bronze skin, toned body and dark, shoulder length hair. His eyes were a fierce hazel, his shoulders were impossibly wide. He wore nothing but a loose loincloth which hid little, if anything at all.

An incubus. I hadn't realized how screwed we were until just that moment.

Incubi are the male versions of succubi. However they have an inherent charm ability much more powerful than our own. Any female who sees one instantly falls victim to it. And any male who does instantly finds a reason to hate him. Just glancing at him made me weak in the knees, and parts of me started to warm up the way the only had with Mizore.

"Put her shirt back on, we're not savages," he said as he made it to the center of the clearing. The nearest succubi quickly covered me up. Part of me was happy. Part of me was upset there was another layer of clothing between me and-

"Kurumu Kurono… A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Yoshio. I've heard a lot about you. You've made your clan very proud. I was actually hoping to meet you soon under… more favorable circumstances."

He looked down at Mizore and kneeled to her level, placing his hand under her chin to study her face.

"Your slave here… I've heard she's not really your slave… but your lover. Is that not true?"

"D-don't touch her!" I tried to sound tough. I wanted- I NEEDED to protect Mizore… but I needed this animal even more.

"Oh? So you do have feelings for her? I'd hoped I'd heard wrong…" He sighed and crossed his arms, looking over at Gin who was still watching the dancing. "Can we get the werewolf out of here? I'm not in the mood for a fight and I've got enough rugs as is." He glared at the two succubi and they nodded, leading Gin into the forest.

"So… now onto business. Miss Kurono, you're being charged with a gay relationship before your allotted 2 child prerequisite. Unfortunately you've given us enough evidence that you are, indeed, inseparably in love with Miss Mizore Shirayuki. As a member of the population police… it's become my responsibility to ensure you meet your two child prerequisite."

I cringed. I knew what that would mean. He'd do it right here, right now. He'd rape me (maybe not rape me but you know what I mean) right here in front of Mizore. I wasn't ready to have kids! I wasn't ready to be pregnant! And I knew deep down that once his charm wore off I'd be disgusted I'd let him touch me anywhere that was reserved for my sweet Mizore.

"Keep y-your hands off-a me!" I struggled _barely_ against the restraints.

"Hmm… in that case I'll start with the snow angel."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the super long wait, guys. I just really didn't want this chapter to suck but anywhere I add a guy, my story just falls through. I can't think about dicks for too long. Thanks to finalps3, Chawaffle, Shirayuki Mizore (holy shit, don't hate me), Uchiha-Hiei, Bob,iddyvanzun, Y, CanaanAlphardForever and The Aspiring Gecko for the reviews. I always appreciate them. Something that someone brought up, how do you guys feel about line breaks between dialogue? I personally hate it, but give me your input and I'll deliver. Again, I'm extremely sorry about the delay. All the new stories have been keeping me off of this one. Don't be afraid to follow them, and, as always, thanks for reading. I promise to have the next chapter out before the end of the month. **

Kurumu

They'd charmed the idiot dog into getting us here. There was no way he could've been that much of a jerk. I should've seen it. The Population Police had somehow gotten wind of Mizore and I. They'd captured me when I came to beg Gin to stop. Getting me to bring Mizore here was the easy part… Now I was tied to a tree, my breasts exposed, while my two guards kept the wolf entertained with a dance we use to hypnotize men. Mizore was kneeling down opposite me, staring at the ground. They'd forced me to make her sit still and be quiet. Occasionally she'd cough up blood and I winced, knowing how hard she must be trying to break the spell. But disobeying an order is impossible… even if I wanted her to.

The clearing went silent at the sound of rustling in the forest. I glanced up and saw him. And when I saw him, I couldn't get my eyes off of him.

He was about 6'8", bronze skin, toned body and dark, shoulder length hair. His eyes were a fierce hazel, his shoulders were impossibly wide. He wore nothing but a loose loincloth which hid little, if anything at all.

An incubus. I hadn't realized how screwed we were until just that moment.

Incubi are the male versions of succubi. However they have an inherent charm ability much more powerful than our own. Any female who sees one instantly falls victim to it. And any male who does instantly finds a reason to hate him. Just glancing at him made me weak in the knees, and parts of me started to warm up the way the only had with Mizore.

"Put her shirt back on, we're not savages," he said as he made it to the center of the clearing. The nearest succubi quickly covered me up. Part of me was happy. Part of me was upset there was another layer of clothing between me and-

"Kurumu Kurono… A pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Yoshio. I've heard a lot about you. You've made your clan very proud. I was actually hoping to meet you soon under… more favorable circumstances."

He looked down at Mizore and kneeled to her level, placing his hand under her chin to study her face.

"Your slave here… I've heard she's not really your slave… but your lover. Is that not true?"

"D-don't touch her!" I tried to sound tough. I wanted- I **needed** to protect Mizore… but I needed this animal even more.

"Oh? So you do have feelings for her? I'd hoped I'd heard wrong…" He sighed and crossed his arms, looking over at Gin who was still watching the dancing. "Can we get the werewolf out of here? I'm not in the mood for a fight and I've got enough rugs as is." He glared at the two succubi and they nodded, leading Gin into the forest.

"So… now onto business. Miss Kurono, you're being charged with a gay relationship before your allotted two child prerequisite. Unfortunately you've given us enough evidence that you are, indeed, inseparably in love with Miss Mizore Shirayuki. As a member of the population police… it's become my responsibility to ensure you meet your two child prerequisite."

I cringed. I knew what that would mean. He'd do it right here, right now. He'd rape me (maybe not rape me but you know what I mean) right here in front of Mizore. I wasn't ready to have kids! I wasn't ready to be pregnant! And I knew deep down that once his charm wore off I'd be disgusted I'd let him touch me anywhere that was reserved for my sweet Mizore.

"Keep y-your hands off-a me!" I struggled (barely) against the restraints.

"Hmm… in that case I'll start with the snow angel."

Mizore

I couldn't control anything my body did. I couldn't control the increasing dampness of my underwear. I couldn't control the way I _shivered_ when he looked at me. I couldn't control the way my heart felt like I'd run a marathon at his voice. But I could control my thoughts, and I didn't want it.

"Release her," he said. I was looking at the dirt, still forced to be silent, but I knew he was talking to Kurumu.

"N-no. No!"

"Re-lease-her," he said, emphasizing each syllable. I heard her whimper and some muffled yelping before she finally complied.

"You're free, Mizore."

I instantly stared up at him- I had barely gotten a decent look at him- and I licked my lips. I was absolutely disgusted by it, but my body didn't care.

"Come, now, stand up Miss Mizore."

I was on my feet before he even finished his sentence. I could've pierced his heart right then with an ice shard but, my body was too focused on him. I ground against him and whimpered and moaned like a desperate whore. I stared into his eyes and kissed his collarbone and hugged him and I couldn't touch him enough if I tried. I hated it.

"Please get off of me, I'm just here to do my job," he said curtly. I couldn't not get off of him, but it killed me inside. I _needed_ as much of my body as I could get against him. It was disgusting.

He grabbed the front of my sweater and tore it from my body. I needed contact. I needed to touch him so badly, I just wanted him.

I wanted to cry. I didn't want this. I didn't want him to touch me; to see me the way only Kurumu can see me. But I didn't have a choice.

He grabbed me by my hips and pinned me against a tree. He was so strong. He closed his eyes and started murmuring something under his breath and I could _feel_ his heat rising from between his legs. It pushes its way in between my thighs and I could hear the distinct sound of flesh on wood (or wood on wood if you could ever get Kurumu to stop telling that joke) as he carved a groove into the tree. He was massive.

"I can still smell a hymen in you… I'm sorry. I hate deflowering pretty women. It's surprising she hasn't done it for you…"

I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. There was nothing in the world besides him and this tree branch that was melting the inside of my thighs. That and a really low, high pitched voice that sounded like shouting… or crying… or both. He started to pull back, winding up to impale me. The friction he made between him and me made me scream. The desire hurt like a physical burn.

He was on him so fast, I wasn't even sure what'd happened. There was black fur and clawing and ripping and growling and so much blood. I felt a hand grab me and suddenly I was flying away. I was sobbing and she was sobbing, but we were okay. We were okay…


	14. Chapter 14

**No, I don't own Rosario Vampire. That out of the way, I'd like to start off with an apology. I know almost 2 or 3 months ago I promised you all a chapter and I completely blew it. I've just moved into my college dorm three weeks ago and I was preparing for the move out way before then, so life's been a little hectic, but that's not excuse. I love all of my fans and can't thank you enough for all of the messages requesting another chapter. You guys really make me feel appreciated and make me want to flesh out this story more and more. I can't promise weekly chapters anymore, but I can promise you that I'll never stop with this story until I'm done with it or until I run out of ideas. Again, to any and all of my reviewers, stay tuned because I figure out what my first fan-made story decision is going to be and it's coming in a couple chapters. Thanks to all of my followers and reviewers who've just joined and those who've been by my side since day one. Thanks to reviewers ****CanaanAlphardForever, ****iddyvanzun, ****bob, ****finalps3, ****Chawaffle, ****The Crimson Harbinger, ****The Aspiring Gecko, ****Yuri-Hime-Chan, ****the white bear, ****John, ****theyurireviewer, ****Cupcak3 Lov3r, ****nekonome5150, ****OhMiLowd, ****Isaiah and ****arbiter, you guys really saved this story from being forgotten as my college work piles up. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the rest of my works on . Stay tuned, guys, and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.**

We were safe for now; the Population Police wouldn't send more enforcers at least for another few months. They were already spread so thin; incubi were so rare, even before the Population Police were necessary. We spent the night in her room with the door locked and frozen shut. She'd cried in my arms well into the night, apologizing and sobbing for her lack of control. I tried to explain it wasn't her fault- not even _I _had any control over myself, but she was too upset to hear much of anything. The sun was rising by the time she fell asleep in my arms.

I awoke from the nap I hadn't even realized I was taking as someone knocked on the door. Mizore's eyes flew open and the temperature started dropping like a rock as her ice claws sprouted from her hands, ready to fight. "Mizore, it's okay," I yelled, hugging her painfully cold body to me. There was another knock at the door, this one more urgent.

"Open the door, Mizore! We can't find Kurumu, she might be in trouble!"

"I'm here!"

Mizore took five minutes unfreezing the door while I got dressed before she let in Kokoa, Ruby and Gin. She shut the door tight behind them and crossed her arms.

"You guys really know how to get yourselves in trouble, don't you," Gin said so obnoxiously. I could tell it was just out of concern; he had bruises and cuts across his face and arms. Incubi aren't pushovers.

"What happened? We were just out in the woods- ouch!" Everyone turned to look at Kokoa and Ruby. Ruby'd fallen silent, staring at the ground, resting most of her weight on a single foot.

"What she meant was we were heading to our dorms and heard Gin and someone else screaming. We saw Furry here fighting some…"

I nodded. There was really no way to describe him other than irresistibly gorgeous.

"Are you both okay," Gin asked. "I was vaguely aware of someone talking about pregnancy... it was far away and I wasn't entirely paying attention..."

"Yeah. We're fine. You saved us... thanks, I guess," I said dully. I didn't want to give him any ideas.

"So what are we going to do," Kokoa asked.

"What do you mean?" Mizore was curled up in bed, her delicate arms hugging her smooth, pale thighs.

"They're going to come back, aren't they? They're not going to just leave you alone..."

"We have time... they won't be back for a while."

"So you're just going to wait it out?!"

"That's ridiculous! You can't just sit around waiting for them to come and find you-"

"What do you suggest we do!"

"Something better than just sitting around waiting for the next incubus to come around trying to rape you two!"

"We can take care of ourselves!"

"Like last night?"

The room turned so quiet, you could hear awkwardness. I knew we were kidding ourselves by hoping they wouldn't come back until we were ready, but the hope was still there and I honestly couldn't think of another plan that didn't involve them... or Tsukune to be more precise.

"Just get out..." She'd said it so quietly, so icily that I'd questioned if she'd actually said it. "Get. Out. Now." Her hair had frozen over. The sheets beneath her had frozen onto her skin. The cold burned like razors against flesh. Ruby was the first to get up to leave, followed by Kokoa. They opened the door glaring at us before they left, disappearing beyond the door frame.

"You're going to need our help again. That guy was too strong, and next time they'll come with friends... We're just trying to look out for you. We don't want you two to get hurt.

"Gin... just go..." I didn't want him to get hurt. He was an S-class monster just like Kokoa, but Mizore was **MY **Mizore... I wouldn't let anything hurt her.

As he shut the door behind him, I felt the room get warmer as Mizore got her emotions under control again. She hugged me and clung tight, her clothes still coated in a burning chill as she pressed her body against mine.

"I love how warm you are, Mistress" she said dreamily.

"Can you please stop calling me that," I asked, smiling at her as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"If you really want," she said, the faintest hint of a smile as her pale pink lips crossed her even paler face.

"How long-"

"Do you really want to ask questions or do you want to make me really happy," she asked, shutting me up with a kiss.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, Mizore. You know that."

"I want you to take me... for real this time."

I swallowed hard. Oh boy...

Mizore

"I don't care," I said. She kept coming up with more and more excuses. I honestly just didn't care.

I was still subservient to her- she was still my mistress- but she didn't want this power over me. This weird relationship basically meant that I could voice my opinions just as long as she kept asking me to. But she was reaching this point where she didn't like my opinion, I could feel it.

She started with trying to explain to me how much it'd hurt. It was painful enough already, but apparently I was underestimating how much this specific step into our relationship would hurt. I didn't care. Then she tried explaining how her being a succubus and a woman would make certain things... "develop" if she were to take me; her magics would make my body as succubus like as possible, without actually changing me into one of them. I didn't care. Then she tried to explain how once she did it, there'd be no going back; even now, no one would ever know that Kurumu had deflowered me. I didn't care. Finally, her last argument.

"How would I even do it? I don't have the equipment!"

"That wouldn't really be a problem if you actually cared," I said, icily. I just wanted this so bad...

"How could you say that! You know I-"

"If you really wanted to make me happy, you'd stop finding ways about why you can't."

"Mizore..."

"No, Kurumu... Yoshio was right... it's incredibly weird you haven't done it yet. We've made love so many times... it's like you've been extra careful to avoid it."

"You haven't torn mine, ice queen," she said angrily.

"I hardly even know what I'm doing!"

"Be quiet." It wasn't a request. It was a demand. My jaws were glued together; even my breathing seemed quieter than normal. "Sit up straight," she commanded. I obeyed, eyes wide with anger and fear. "Strip." My clothes were off in record time as I sat there, cheeks red with blush as I sat there baring everything to her."Show me how you touch yourself when I'm not around."

My fingers weren't my own. They were hers, but they were trained. They followed the familiar paths against my thighs and breasts, occasionally coming up to my mouth either to taste what I'd collected or to lube up with some of my cool saliva. She sat across from me, watching as I molested myself for her. This feeling of my body betraying me for her was frighteningly arousing. My thighs were slick, my nipples hard as my fingers pinched and rolled and slid against my skin. My toes curled as my nails gently grazed against my folds, my back arched as a fingertip squirmed its way inside, followed by another. It was me, but it wasn't. It was her, but it wasn't. It was so confusing, so infuriating and so... I bit my lip as a silent moan left my body, my thighs squeezing together, building up pressure as I felt the chill which always came before the sexually maddening rise in body temperature in my groin which meant that I was ready. My fingertips went in deeper and deeper, curling as they passed the second knuckle, then the third. I was staring right into Kurumu's expressive purple eyes as she stared into mine. Her body slowly rolled against the bed, her hips keeping pace with the in and out motions of my fingers. She was biting her lip as she watched, her own fingers gripping the bed sheets. I knew the third finger was coming before it even moved. I'd never used it before, two having always been my limit, but it ever so slowly made its way inside. My back was arching as far back as I could go as the third finger invaded me. I wanted to whimper and moan and scream as my own hand raged on, but my lips were sealed. They curled and my body shook. They drummed against that oh-so-familiar patch of tissue and my body was ready to break. I was so close to falling off the edge. They pushed into me again and I took a breath, ready for the next one to push me over-

"Stop."

My fingers stopped, then slid out. My thighs- so slick with my own arousal- parted. I'd only masturbated eight times in my life. I'd had sex with Kurumu a few times, but we'd never stopped when I was so close. I couldn't think of a worse method of torture. She got up and stripped, ever so slowly. The shirt came off with a bounce, the pants with a cute hop. She sniffed the air and licked her lips again, her tongue slightly longer than I'd ever imagined seeing it. She placed her head between my thighs, sniffing at the slurpee-like juices that coated them. She licked and sucked and bit at the most sensitive patches of skin. Her firm hands held my knees apart in a vice grip, not wanting to let her prey escape her for even an instant. She circled my clit with her tongue and kissed at my lips in the most beautiful of ways. But she wouldn't let me cum. Somehow she remained one lick, one swipe of the lips, one graze of her teeth behind my release. She knew it. The devilish grin made it all too apparent. She worked me like this for what felt like days (we later found out it'd been a couple of hours). Her ever-talented tongue constantly an inch away from bliss. My eyes were tearing with the immeasurable pleasurement this pain brought me. She lick and suck at the crook of my thighs, waiting for enough of my arousal to collect before taking the most delicious of licks.

"Speak," she said finally. I moaned so loud I went hoarse. I moaned and screamed and wailed her name. I begged her for anything. I whimpered and sniveled and pleaded for nothing less than my release from this unbearable hell. She laughed. She licked some more. She gently poked and prodded, intrigued in her own experiment on how much torture I could withstand.

And then she got up. I watched her, horrified. I was still frozen by her unspoken command as she quickly dressed, then left my room. Each second passed by like an eternity. I was so turned on I couldn't feel myself coming down from the sexual high she'd put me in. If she didn't break the command, I could've sat like that, slowly dripping forever.

An eternity passed before she returned. She slipped her shirt off again and her plump breasts were the most agonizingly painful treat as they bounced and swayed; forbidden fruit out of my reach. I'd been so focused on her chest, I hadn't noticed anything else about her.

"If you want it so badly... I guess I'd be a terrible girlfriend if I didn't give it to you... it's only fair... but don't be surprised at the pain..." It sounded like nonsense. I had no recollection of anything that'd happened before she started her torture. She slipped her pants off, and suddenly everything made sense. Seven inches of sense. "This is a double ended strap-on dildo with a bit of witch's magic. I want you to suck it."

I was on my knees in front of her as she leaned against a wall. I kissed the tip, watching her face as she shuddered. It was warm- as warm as she was- and it smelled of her beautiful floral musk. I slipped the head into my mouth, awkwardly sliding my tongue underneath as she bit her lip, her fingers curling and uncurling, pulling locks of my hair. She was so big, sliding down halfway, she hit the back of my throat. I released her with a cute pop as I readjusted, trying a different angle to get her gift to me down my throat. I kept trying until finally I'd accomplished our mission. The entire time, my own arousal had dripped down my thighs and had made a small puddle which my knees were currently submerged in. We were ready.


End file.
